<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Comfort by aworldoffandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982616">Rainy Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms'>aworldoffandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolette suffers some losses on the job and Ethan is there to comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt from this list here:</p><p>https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/612750300620718080/l-o-v-e-prompt-list-we-could-if-you-want-hear-me</p><p>Prompts are in bold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The weather reflects her mood as the rain pours down on Edenbrook, another particularly horrible day, as tears run down Nicolette’s face as she tries to get her sobbing under control.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wipes the snot from her nose and the wetness from her cheeks. Nicolette doesn’t know how long she’s been out here for but it must have been a while because she hears a hiss from the automatic sliding doors of Edenbrook’s entryway and the solid patter of feet against the pavement until she sees a tall, firm figure sit beside her in her peripheral.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She closes her eyes as she smells the distinct scent of Ethan Ramsey. Cedarwood and some spice with a touch of his normal cologne. She almost wants to smile because he sought her out but she doesn’t have the heart to pull her lips upwards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sighs and runs a weary hand over her face to get rid of any residual tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come to wallow with me, Ethan?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette doesn’t turn her head, she continues fixing her gaze on the torrential downpour that Boston has been experiencing for the better part of a week. It surely reflects the shitty week she’s had.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two patients died on her watch while she also had to tell a mother-to-be at the free clinic that her unborn baby had osteogenesis imperfecta which broke her heart even more. And to make things worse, her diagnostics patient was stumping her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She feels useless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another sob catches in her throat and she stares down at her hands, she almost doesn’t recognise when Ethan’s hand comes up to pat her shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s quiet for a few moments, just the patter of rain against the overhanging awning sheltering them both before Ethan starts talking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For what it’s worth, Nicolette. You haven’t failed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She glances up at him and scoffs, running her hands down her arms to entwine her fingers against her raised knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. Could’ve fooled me, Ethan. <em>Three</em> patients were counting on me. Two died and one has to live with the fact that their baby might die within minutes of their birth. How is that not a failure?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette’s eyes burn against another wave of tears and she bites her lip against another sob. Ethan’s heart twists at the sight of Nicolette’s distress and all he wants to do is hold her, so that’s what he does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His arm reaches out and pulls Nicolette to his side, her body perfectly tucking into him like a puzzle piece. Ethan lets her cry on his shoulder, his hand gently rubbing circles against her back, offering his unwavering support and strength.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette had been there for him when he needed her the most with Naveen and now he’s offering the same to her. He’ll always offer his support.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette’s one of the most important people in his life. If not <em>the</em> most important. He had to protect her and make sure that she was going to get through this. No matter how hard this job was there’s always going to be heartbreak. There’s always grim diagnoses to undeserving patients. It’s the cruel fate of this profession.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan can sympathise with her. It’s happened to him on occasion but over the years he’s learnt to cope. Nicolette will learn in time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She moves so her head is against Ethan’s chest, tucked under his chin and scoots closer to him, his side radiating the warmth that she so desperately needs against the frigid chill of Boston’s winter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that we need to go back inside but <strong>can we just stay here for a bit?</strong> I just really need to decompress.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan glances down at his colleague, lover and friend and his heart aches. He’d do anything for her and if staying here sitting in the cold and rainy weather, then so be it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course we can, Rookie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette chuckles softly at the term of endearment she hasn’t heard in a while. “Going back to Rookie are we now, Ethan? That’s a blast from the past.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan smiles against her hair. “It seemed like a good time to say it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette curls herself closer into the diagnostician’s side, her arms coming up to wrap around his waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan’s weariness about their closeness evaporates at her touch and he kisses the top of her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong>I’ve got you</strong>, Nicolette. You always have a chance to save other patients even if you lose another. This is only a minor set back and then you’ll be the bright, determined, driven and talented doctor you always have been.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a pause and then Nicolette raises her head so her forehead rests against his shoulder in an affectionate gesture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, Ethan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan smiles again and he hugs her tighter to him, her lavender and vanilla perfume washing over him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re welcome, Nicolette.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s not until the rain comes to a stop and the sun peeks through the clouds that Nicolette’s heart feels a little lighter and her future less bleak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe Ethan’s right. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There are some dark times and some heartbreaking moments as a doctor but she always has a chance to save someone and that’s a blessing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’ll be the best doctor she can be and that’s something to look forward to.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr here: </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552</p><p>A comment or kudos is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>